The New Golden Trio
by Genevieve Gabriella
Summary: Rose bertemu dengan Scorpius secara tidak sengaja jauh sebelum mereka bertemu di King Cross. Albus, Rose dan Scorpius berkenalan untuk yang pertama kalinya.        Fanfic lama yang sebelumnya di post di HPI. Ada sedikit modifikasi :D


Gadis kecil berambut merah kecoklatan itu baru saja keluar dari hutan, tidak sampai satu jam yang lalu ia ketakutan melihat laba-laba yang berjalan di dekatnya. Namun, anak laki-laki berwajah tirus itu menolongnya. Sepertinya dia orang yang baik, pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia melihat keluarga besarnya yang sedang berpiknik di pinggir hutan. Ayah, ibu, adik, kakek-nenek serta saudara-saudara ayahnya. Matanya menangkap James dan Fred yang sedang mengganggu Lily, adik James yang paling kecil. Mereka memang usil sekali, pikirnya.

"Rosie!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Hei, Al!" jawab Rose. Ternyata yang memanggilnya ialah Albus adik James.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Albus yang sedang memegang sapu mainannya.

"Eh, tadi dari hutan kok, liat-liat sebentar," kata Rose dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Dan bertemu dengan Scorpius, batinnya. Rose masih penasaran dengan anak itu.

"Jangan terlalu ke dalam lho, Rose, nanti kau dimarahi Aunt Hermione. Lagipula ibu kita kan melarang kita untuk masuk lebih dalam ke hutan. Soalnya disana ada serigala, mahkluk-mahkluk aneh, dan yang parah…"

"Sudah jangan diteruskan, aku tahu kau mau menakut-nakutiku dengan laba-laba, iya kan?" tuduh Rose pada sepupunya itu.

Albus nyengir melihat wajah Rose yang sebal. Habis, takut kok dengan laba-laba, pikir Albus, nggak keren deh.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana keluarga mereka berpiknik. Rose melihat neneknya yang mulai membagi-bagikan makanan seperti biasa. Ia terkadang geli dengan neneknya yang selalu memaksa Albus makan yang banyak, karena menurutnya, Albus itu kurang 'besar' untuk ukuran anak laki-laki berusia 9 tahun.

Hanya keluarga Uncle Bill yang absen di piknik kali ini sementara itu yang lainnya ada seperti biasa. Uncle Harry-Aunt Ginny serta anak-anak mereka, James, Albus dan Lily, Uncle George-Aunt Angie dan anak-anak mereka, Fred dan Roxanne. Uncle Percy dengan istrinya dan anak-anak mereka tak lupa pula Uncle Charlie.

Kata ayahnya, Uncle Bill dan keluarganya tidak bisa ikut karena sedang ke Prancis, mengunjungi keluarga istrinya, Aunt Fleur, yang memang orang Prancis asli. Rose curiga kalau Aunt Fleur itu tidak setengah veela, tapi memang keturunan veela sepenuhnya. Lihat saja betapa cantik sepupu-sepupunya, Victoire dan Dominique dengan rambut merah Weasley-nya yang lurus dan indah. Tidak seperti milik Rose yang merah dan bergelombang tak karuan.

Berkumpul bersama keluarga saat liburan musim panas memang menjadi acara tetap keluarga Weasley-Potter. Baru kali ini mereka tidak berkumpul secara lengkap. Kalau lengkap, bisa dibayangkan betapa ramainya tempat itu. Belum lagi ditambah kerabat dan teman dari orangtua masing-masing.

Saat semua selesai makan, dari kejauhan terlihat sesosok anak laki-laki berambut hijau berlari ke arah mereka.

"Teddy!" seru James ke arah anak laki-laki berambut hijau itu.

Teddy Lupin berlari lebih cepat, tak sampai 5 menit kemudian ia sampai di tempat keluarga itu berkumpul.

"Aku dapat 3 nilai Outstanding!" serunya bangga sambil,"Untuk pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Mantra dan Transfigurasi," katanya lagi.

Ucapan selamat segera megalir dari setiap orang di tempat itu. Yang paling bangga tentu saja Uncle Harry, ayah baptisnya.

"Hebat Ted! Itu baru namanya Teddy Lupin!" seru Uncle Harry yang lalu menyalami Teddy dan memeluknya, disambung dengan pelukan Aunt Ginny.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan nilai OWL Ted dengan mengeluarkan makanan penutup?" tanya Granny Molly. Yang langsung disambut dengan sorakan cucu-cucunya.

Piknik dilanjutkan dengan meriah hingga pancaran matahari musim panas menghilang.

Namun Rose masih penasaran dengan anak berwajah tirus bernama Scorpius itu.

"Dad, Central Intelligence of Auror Secret Services itu apa sih?" tanya Rose keesokan harinya saat sarapan pagi di rumahnya.

Ayahnya yang sedang membaca Daily Prophet langsung melipat korannya dan menatap gadis kecilnya itu dengan terkejut.

"Eh, darimana kau tahu itu Sweetie Rosie?" tanya ayahnya pada Rose lembut. Ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sama, terkejut.

"Ehm, membaca sesuatu, aku lupa apa namanya," dalih Rose pada ayahnya. Ia tidak mau memberi tahu ayah dan ibunya tentang kejadian di hutan dan Scorpius.

"Central Intelligence of Auror Secret Services itu adalah agen rahasia Auror, sayang. Mereka bekerja dengan sangat amat rahasia," jawab ibunya sambil meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup kentang untuk sarapan.

Rose menatap ibunya dengan rasa penuh ingin tahu, "Lalu apa yang dikerjakan oleh mereka Mum? Kok tidak seperti Dad sih yang jelas dan tidak rahasia-rahasiaan?" tanyanya.

Ronald Weasley tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan anaknya yang selalu ingin tahu itu, persis seperti Hermione, pikirnya.

"Mereka bekerja dengan sangat rahasia Rosie, tidak ada jam kerja datau jadwal yang pasti untuk mereka. Yang mengetahui bahwa mereka ada pun hanya segelintir orang. dan biasanya mereka lebih banyak bekerja di lapangan sebagai mata-mata," jelas Ron pada gadis kecilnya itu.

Kepala Rosie mengangguk, ia mengerti sekarang tentang pekerjaan ayah Scorpius. Ternyata sangat rahasia dan penting, pikirnya.

"Ayo makan sarapanmu Rosie, lalu Mum akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah," kata ibunya yang langsung dipatuhi olehnya.

Keluarga Rose memang keluarga penyihir, namun ibuya tetap berkeras bahwa ia dan Hugo, adiknya harus mengikuti sekolah Muggle terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki Hogwarts disaat umurnya 11 tahun nanti.

Selesai mereka sarapan, ayahnya segera memakai jubahnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke Kementrian.

"Aku berangkat dulu sayang," kata ayahnya sambil mencium pipi ibunya, "Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" tanya ayahnya pada ibunya.

"Tubuh Hugo agak demam, sepertinya aku akan memberikan catatan saja kepada Lulu untuk memimpin rapat seperti biasa," kata ibunya. Lulu adalah wakil dari ibunya di Magical Law Enforcement Department di Kementrian Sihir.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tidak perlu ditunggu untuk makan malam karena sepertinya nanti akan lembur," kata ayanya, "Bye Sweetie Rosie, buat Dad bangga di sekolah ya nak," seru ayahnya padanya.

"Pasti," jawabnya.

Hogwarts Express mengepulkan asapnya. Rose dan Albus berdecak kagum melihatnya. Meskipun bukan untuk yang pertama kali melihat Hogwarts Express, mereka sangat bersemangat kali ini karena sebentar lagi mereka yang akan menaikinya sebagai siswa baru Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Aku takut masuk Slytherin, Rosie," kata Albus khawatir.

Rose melihat wajah sepupunya itu, ia tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir Al, toh kalau kau masuk Slytherin, asrama itu juga sama bagusnya dengan Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuff, iya kan?" kata Rosie menenangkan.

"Tapi kan…" Albus terus berceloteh tentang asrama, namun Rose sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu tempat.

Itu Scorpius! pikir Rose. Tak salah lagi, wajah tirusnya dan rambut pirangnya itu, meskipun ia terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi dari 2 tahun yang lalu, pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, barang-barang Rose dan Albus masuk ke dalam Hogwarts Express, matanya masih mencari-cari sosok Scorpius yang tadi hilang dari pandangannya. Ia berdiri di samping ibunya yang sedang berbicara pada Aunt Ginny.

"Hey, lihat siapa itu," kata ayahnya pada Uncle Harry sambil menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksudnya.

Ronald Weasley dan Harry Potter lalu mengangguk pada sesorang di kejauhan yang dimaksud, Rose melihat ke arah itu. Itu Scorpius! pikirnya, dan mungkin itu ayah Scorpius, yang mengangguk balik dari kejauhan kepada ayahnya dan Uncle Harry.

"Oh, jadi itu Scorpius?" kata Ron, "Pastikan bahwa kau akan mengalahkannya dalam hal apapun Rosie. Untung saja kau mewarisi otak ibumu," kata Ron yang lalu disambut wajah memerah Rosie.

"Demi janggut-merlin, Ron!" teriak Hermione kepada suaminya itu.

Rosie tidak memperthatikan pembicaraan orangtuanya selanjutnya. Ia memperhatikan Scorpius dari kejauhan. Oh, ternyata orang tua mereka saling mengenal, pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Rose dan Albus naik ke atas Hogwarts Express, mereka menempati sebuah kompartemen kosong setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keluarga mereka.

Hogwarts Express pun mulai bergerak. Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kompartemen mereka.

"Hei, ada tempat kosong disini, apakah aku boleh…Hai Rose!" seru anak laki-laki berwajah tirus yang terkejut melihat Rose ada di situ, "Tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini!" katanya.

"Hai Scorpius!" seru Rose yang baru saja sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa salang mengenal?" tanya Albus.

"Panjang ceritanya," kata Rosie yang lalu menyilahkan Scorpius untuk masuk.

Scorpius menduduki tempat duduk di depan Rose, mereka bertiga, Albus, Rose dan Scorpius pun mulai bercerita tentang diri masing-masing.

Dan mereka pun memulai petualang baru dalam hidup mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's note : Demi apa ini aneeeeh bangeeeet =)) tulisan jaman jebot saya yang sekali lagi bisa dilihat di HPI juga. Sebelum di post di HPI sekitar tahun 2008, sebelumnya sudah lama teronggok di komputer. __Dan baru berani di post waktu itu =)) dan sekarang di post lagi disini. Beraninya saya =)) =))_


End file.
